finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Significant Persons
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Significant Persons of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Some of the data is updated during the course of the game. Lightning ;First entry Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- Lightning is Serah's older sister, and a former soldier. She is also one of the l'Cie who helped stop the fall of the skyborne paradise, Cocoon, saving millions of lives in the process. Three years ago, one of the supernatural fal'Cie gave Lightning a Focus—an order to destroy Cocoon. She resisted her fate, however, and protected her floating home. Shortly after those events, Lightning ceased to exist in this world. Most believe that she gave her life in return for Cocoon's salvation. ;Second entry ''Updated after speaking with her in New Bodhum -700 AF-'' ---- Lightning is now the goddess's champion, and has sworn to protect Etro's temple in the Unseen Realm of Valhalla. She fights a never-ending battle against Caius Ballad, the man who would destroy the goddess and unleash the energies of chaos upon the world. From Valhalla, where the entire span of history can be seen, Lightning sends her voice to past companions and guides them to where the timeline needs them most. After a brief reunion with her sister in a future New Bodhum, the former soldier entrusts Serah and Noel with a mission to prevent the prophesized fall of Cocoon, while she herself prepares for a final confrontation with Caius in the city beyond time. Serah Farron ;First entry ''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- Serah is Lightning's younger sister. Three years ago, she unwittingly became part of events that threatened the entire world, and was eventually saved by her older sibling. Serah is still unable to accept the fact that Lightning is gone. She left her home on Cocoon, and now lives as a teacher in the Gran Pulse frontier town of New Bodhum. Serah is engaged to the NORA leader, Snow, but current circumstances prevent them from being together. ;Second entry ''Updated after the battle with Gogmagog in a Dying World -700 AF-'' ---- Serah began her journey through time to search for her sister, Lightning, who somehow slipped through the cracks of history. She is a gentle person at heart, but shows her strength of will when faced with difficulty or hardship. During the events leading up to her departure from New Bodhum, Serah was 'blessed' with the ability to see changes to the future—a power known as the 'Eyes of Etro'. This power has its source in the chaotic realm of Valhalla, and each ripple in history drains a little more of her life force. Even knowing the danger in which this puts her, Serah is determined to accompany Noel as they strive to make changes and bring hope for the world of tomorrow. Snow Villiers ''Added during Episode Three, in the Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF-'' ---- Snow is Serah's fiance and a former l'Cie. Three years ago, he proved himself a hero when he saved Serah alongside Lightning. After the catastrophe that befell Cocoon, he left on a journey to find Serah's missing sister. The determined NORA leader has vowed not to return until he is successful, and left Serah with an engagement pendant. Snow once escaped the cursed fate of a l'Cie, but his arm still shows the glowing brand of servitude. It appears the irrepressible hero encountered more than just Time Gates during his journey to find Lightning. Oerba Dia Vanille ''Added during Episode Three, in the Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF-'' ---- Vanille was born in the Gran Pulse village of Oerba. She fought against Cocoon in the War of Transgression hundreds of years ago, but turned to crystal before her Focus was complete. The catastrophe that occurred centuries later was set in motion when she awoke from crystal stasis. After meeting with Lightning and Snow, Vanille decided to fight for the home of her new friends, and sacrificed herself to save Cocoon. Even now, the Gran Pulse native sleeps within the crystal pillar that supports the fallen shell. Oerba Yun Fang ''Added during Episode Three, in the Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF-'' ---- Fang is a l'Cie from the same village as Vanille. She transformed into the monster Ragnarok during the War of Transgression and came close to destroying Cocoon. In her moment of triumph, however, an irresistible force intervened and scorched her brand. Fang and Vanille then fell into a premature crystal slumber. When she awoke with Vanille several centuries later, their actions started a catastrophic chain of events. Fang eventually redeemed herself by being part of the miracle that saved Cocoon, and now resides within the crystal pillar alongside her fellow Gran Pulsian. Hope Estheim ;First entry ''Added during Episode Three, in the Yaschas Massif -010 AF-'' ---- Hope Estheim is a young leader within the Academy. Along with Lightning and Snow, he was also one of the former l'Cie responsible for saving Cocoon. Hope studied tirelessly and skipped several grades in the pursuit of his degree. He has been part of the Academy since its inception, and rose to the top of its leading research team within a few short years. From his experience with fighting fal'Cie, Hope has developed a strong belief that scientific knowledge will be the key that grants mankind independence. The young Estheim has gained attention as the main advocate of the Academy's ideals. ;Second entry ''Updated after talking to him at Academy headquarters in Academia -4XX AF-'' ---- Hope is a high-level advisor for the Academy. He proposed, and came to direct, the New Cocoon Project started in 10 AF. To oversee the completion of the project, Hope and Alyssa Zaidelle entered a time capsule in 13 AF, and awoke in the year 4XX AF. A charismatic figure overwhelmingly popular with the people, Hope feels a duty to protect the project's founding ideals. Even more so, he is consumed with a need to rescue Fang and Vanille from their slumber within the crystal pillar. Sazh Katzroy ''Added during Episode Three, in the Yaschas Massif -010 AF-'' ---- Sazh is one of the former l'Cie responsible for protecting Cocoon. With a chocobo chick as his constant companion, this courageous father threw himself into battle to rescue his son, Dajh, from a fate worse than death. In his regular occupation, Sazh works as a top-class pilot. He continued to fly airships after the fall of Cocoon, but one day he simply disappeared along with his son. Alyssa Zaidelle ;First entry ''Added during Episode Two, in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF-'' ---- Alyssa is an Academy trainee who helps release Noel and Serah from the custody of the Bresha Ruins security force. The lies she uses to set them free, and the fact that she already knows Serah's name, make the two time travelers wary of trusting her. Although still a teenager, Alyssa is highly gifted and is already part of an official research team. There is something in the Bresha Ruins that she is eager to investigate. ;Second entry ''Updated during Episode Three, in the Yaschas Massif -010 AF-'' ---- Alyssa has been promoted to Hope's main assistant, and is the foremost researcher in the field of Time Gates and paradoxes. It was her report on the events that took place in the Bresha Ruins in 5 AF that caught Hope's attention and led to her rapid rise in the Academy. There are some who believe she is using Hope to further her own ambitions, but her knowledge of spacetime theory is such that the young director entrusts her with an entire branch of research. Mog ''Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One ---- Mog is a small, mysterious creature covered in white fur. He has bat-like wings that he often beats as he flits around, but his power of flight does not appear to rely on them. Mog has a crystal bobble that reacts to the presence of anomalies, and he is proficient at finding lost objects, but his most astounding feature is his ability to transform into a weapon. With the right components available, Mog is capable of evolving into even more powerful weaponry. Lightning came across Mog in Valhalla, and asked the strange little being to act as Serah's protector and good luck charm. Although he closely resembles the fictitious moogles described in Cocoon's fairy tales, the connection is uncertain. NORA ''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- NORA is a vigilante group of young do-gooders from the Cocoon town of Bodhum. No strangers to fending for themselves, the group went on to found the settlement of New Bodhum in the harsh environment of Pulse. NORA consists of four core members: the intimidating Gadot, Snow's right-hand man; the amiable mood maker, Yuj; the mechanical genius, Maqui; and the NORA House resident chef, Lebreau. Snow, NORA's founding member, is presently away from New Bodhum. Chocolina ''Added after meeting her during Episode Two, in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF-'' ---- Chocolina is a time-traveling merchant who can be found all over the world. There are reports of this mysterious trader appearing in almost every age in history. Some rumors say that she is a certain creature that took on human form... Aside from offering an assortment of wares, Chocolina is also an expert craftsperson, able to synthesize special weapons and items from raw materials. She will, however, always insist on collecting a fee. Chocolina derives great joy from offering her services to needy time travelers, and seems to know much about Serah and Noel. Yeul ;First entry ''Added during Episode Two, in Oerba -200 AF-'' ---- Yeul bears the same name as the ancient seeress, Paddra Nsu-Yeul. Appearing alongside Caius in Oerba in the year 200 AF, she leaves Serah with the enigmatic words, 'If you change the future, you change the past.' Upon seeing Yeul's face, Noel is unable to hide his shock and confusion. ;Second entry ''Updated after speaking with Lightning in New Bodhum -700 AF-'' ---- Yeul is a seeress, burdened with the power of prophecy—her life span grows shorter with every vision of the future. She dies at a young age, only to be born once more among the Farseer people. Each reincarnation has the same appearance and ability, and is given the name 'Yeul'. The Yeul who Noel befriends is the last seeress. She promises the young hunter that they will meet again, before breathing her last. The last vision she sees is not one of despair, but of hope. Noel Kreiss ;First entry ''Added during Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- Noel is a young man that arrived in New Bodhum at the same time as the meteorite. He is the 'last of humanity,' from a world seven hundred years in the future—a world where Cocoon no longer exists. He claims to have met Lightning in the otherworld of Valhalla, and that she requested he find Serah in the past. Noel is adept at hunting, and appears to have some knowledge of time travel. ;Second entry ''Updated after the battle with Gogmagog in a Dying World -700 AF-'' ---- Noel is the last child of humanity, born in a world 700 years after the catastrophe. He is the hunter from the future who encouraged Serah to step out of the present and into the flow of time. Noel is one of the Farseer tribe, and became the seeress Yeul's protector at a young age. The earnest hunter yearned to best Caius in combat, but was abandoned by his mentor before he had the chance to prove himself. Finally, unable to save Yeul from her mortal fate, Noel was left alone, the last human on earth. Noel refused to give in to despair, and when he reached out his hand to Etro, the goddess sent him to Valhalla to meet with Lightning. Thus began Noel and Serah's mission to save the future. Caius Ballad ;First entry ''Added during Episode Two, in Oerba -200 AF-'' ---- Caius Ballad is the man Serah saw in her dream, fighting with Lightning. In 200 AF, he appears with Yeul in the village of Oerba, and attempts to administer justice for Serah and Noel's crime of changing history. Noel seems to know this dark warrior, but is unsettled to have encountered Caius in that time period. ;Second entry ''Updated after speaking with Lightning in New Bodhum -700 AF-'' ---- Caius Ballad is a former l'Cie and the immortal Guardian of the seeress, Yeul. Everything this man has done for the past several centuries has been for the purpose of freeing his charge from her curse of eternal reincarnation. If he can kill the goddess and send the artificial Cocoon plummeting into Pulse, the resulting flood of volatile chaos through Etro's Gate would shatter the boundary between Valhalla and the mortal realm. Life and death would cease to hold meaning, and Yeul's cruel fate would finally be undone. Or so Caius believes... Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2